


Love's Sorrow, Love's Joy

by Ajanibolas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Sasha Blouse, Classical Music, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Music, Omega Annie Leonhart, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pianist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violinist Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajanibolas/pseuds/Ajanibolas
Summary: Levi and Eren were once best friends who fell love. Tragedy struck and Eren was ripped away from him. Then, under peculiar circumstances and an experiment they are reunited. The turmoils of love's sorrow and love's joy told through classical music and two nerds.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. this is my first piece on here, but I've read a lot on this site. I wanted to give it a go and write about something that I've kind of been looking for but haven't found yet! Hopefully, you enjoy it!

Levi Ackerman grew up in a decently sized town with his twin sister Mikasa and their best friend Eren Jaeger. Eren and Mikasa were both alphas and Levi was an omega. Levi, Eren, and Mikasa spent a lot of time at Eren's house because both Levi and Mikasa lived with their Uncle who was never really home much. Over the years Levi had fallen in love with Eren but kept it well hidden from everyone. He loved that Eren smelled dark and roasted, like dark chocolate and coffee. Levi had always been intrigued by peoples scents and whenever he met someone new he would base if he liked them or not on if he liked to scent. Whenever Levi could smell Eren’s scent he couldn't help but feel like he was home. He liked his sister's scent as well, earthy, like grass and moss, but Eren’s took him away. Eren has told Levi that he smells like eucalyptus and cotton and sometimes asks Levi to scent his shirts so that they smell clean again, but Levi never thought anything of it. He just did and didn't argue with Eren. They were getting ready for the last day of 7th grade and neither one knew what was going to happen today. 

Levi went to school early like he did every day, trying to avoid Bertolt and Reiner because they insisted on bullying him because he was an omega. 

“Hey Levi, let me walk with you today.” Eren came strolling up to him. “Sure.” Levi blushed hoping that Eren wouldn't catch on. “Wanna come over to my house after school today and play some video games? Mikasa can come too!” Levi paused for a moment like he was pondering Erens questions as if he had any other answer except yes. “Sounds good.”

They got to the school and went about their day until it was time to go home. Mikasa had basketball practice so she wasn't going over to Erens until later. Levi and Eren were walking out of the building when they ran into Bertolt and Reiner. 

“Well well, would you look at that, the little one” Reiner stepped closer to Levi and Eren stepped in between them. “You better leave him alone before you don't have any hands to hit him with.” The scent that Eren was giving off was territorial and it made Reiner flinch, but he didn't back down. Reiner threw a punch Erens way and it landed right on Eren’s jaw. Eren threw a punch at Reiner and it connects with his nose and it started gushing blood. “You broke my nose, Jaeger!” Reiner stood and Bertolt went over to look at his nose. “I said back off Levi and you didn't listen” Eren was still standing protectively in front of Levi. “You're lucky it summer, Ackerman because this is the last day I'll get to pick on you until next school year.” With that Reiner and Bertolt walked around the gate and don the street. 

Levi and Eren walked to Eren’s house where Levi could get a good look at his bruising jaw. He went over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack. “Eren, you didn't have to protect me I would have managed just fine.” Eren pulled him into a hug and said “I know. Sometimes I just feel the overwhelming urge to protect you and make sure you are safe all the time.” Eren let Levi out of the hug but looked him straight in the eyes. Eren’s eyes were the most beautiful blue-green that he had ever seen and every time Eren looked at him he got weak in the knees. “Levi, I want to tell you something.” Levi immediately tensed, not knowing what Eren was about to say. “Levi, I really like you. Like more than just being your friend. I would love if you would let me court you.” Levi was too stunned to say anything. No words were coming to him. He had dreamed of this moment for far too long. He just stared at Eren wide-eyed “Levi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. If you don’t feel the same way that's fine, we can just be friends” Levi let out a small “I feel the same way’ and it was so low that Eren almost didn't hear it. “Levi? Does this mean you will let me court you?” 

“Yes”

Levi and Eren spent the next two years falling more deeply in love than anyone they knew. It wasn't until the beginning of the Sophomore year that things fell apart. Eren’s dad got a new job in Germany and his whole family had to move there. Eren was leaving right before the sophomore year started and it was crushing them both. Eren promised to write Levi but after a few months, Eren’s sent a final letter telling Levi that he was breaking up with him. Levi never heard from Eren again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi got out of bed this morning regretting his life choices. He was moving back into the dorms today to start off his junior year with his twin sister and he was not excited about it for multiple reasons. Reason number one was that it was one of those new apartment-style dorms that housed like 6 people, so now he had 5 roommates. Reason number two was that he would be living with his sister because they got money off their tuition if the stayed in the same room. Reason number three was that it was the new experimental dorm where they housed alphas, betas and omegas and that pissed Levi off. In his dorm, it would be two alphas, two betas, and two omegas. He didn’t know anything else about his roommates besides that one of the alphas was his sister and that one of the omegas was himself. He didn't like the idea of living with another alpha other than his sister, because truthfully he hated all Alphas except his sister. He vowed that he would never have an alpha years ago. 

He and his sister packed his stuff onto his car along with his sister's car and off they went, on the 4-hour drive from there hometown. They were going to Trost University. Levi was studying the piano and wanted to be a classical musician. His sister was studying Sports Management. They were the first ones to arrive so they brought all their belonging ups and started to settle in. There was a knock on their door and they met their first roommate, Sasha Braus. 

Sasha was one of the Beta’s that would be living with them. Levi liked her smell, she smelled like vanilla and maple. She was a Junior studied culinary arts. 

Shortly after Sasha arrived, another new roommate arrived, Hanji Zoe, another Beta. Hanji was a bit weird and was studying Bio-Engineering. Levi could smell a mixture of bleach and lemons when it came to Hanji. 

The next to arrive was the other omega which intrigued Levi. Her name was Annie Leonhardt, and she was a small petite blond girl who smelled like fresh rain. He noticed his sister tense up beside and he wondered what that was about. He figured he could ask her later. 

The five of them sat down as it was getting close to dinner time, but the sixth roommate had not shown up yet. Sasha prepared dinner with the help of Hanji and they all started eating and asking each other about their lives. Levi sat in silence as he tended to just be a listener, while Sasha and Hanji were talking a mile a minute. There was a knock on the door and Sasha burst out of her chair to get to the door first because it was probably the final roommate to arrive. 

The minute the door was opened Levi gasped. He would know that scent anywhere. Coffee and dark chocolate. But it couldn't be. Levi had not heard from him in 5 years. He fell off the face of the planet. Mikasa bolted from her seat straight to the door and punched to the newcomer in the face. Sasha gasped as Mikasa stalked off to her room. Levi got up and stood in the doorway to the kitchen and the living room and he saw him. 

“Hi, Eren. Long time no see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV for this chapter guys! 
> 
> Also, I think I will be alternating POV for chapters between Levi and Eren. Hopefully, you enjoy!

Eren couldn’t believe what just happened. He had knocked on the door to his new dorm because he had already lost his key to get in. The minute the door was opened he could smell him. Eucalyptus and cotton. He wasn’t prepared to see Levi again. He knew that there was a chance that he would have to see Levi because his family had moved back to the states after his father was transferred back. 

Eren had moved to Germany at the beginning of his sophomore year of high because his father had suddenly gotten a job offer. He was devastated to leave Levi but there was nothing he could do about it. He had written him letters but one day his letters from Levi just stopped coming. He thought Levi had just forgotten about him and moved on. 

As Eren walked into the apartment, he saw Mikasa flying towards him and she punched him square in the nose. Pulling himself back together he saw Levi standing in the doorway into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Eren. Long time no see.” Eren studied Levi for a long time. He hadn’t grown taller since the last time he saw him. He did look like he had gotten older but honestly was still just as beautiful as the last time Eren saw him. 

“Hi, Levi.” Eren didn’t know what to say to Levi. He was unsure if Levi even wanted to talk to him because he hadn’t heard from him in 5 years. Did Levi even have feelings for him anymore? Eren’s inner alpha was screaming that his mate was right in front of him, but he had to keep himself under control because he had no idea how Levi was feeling. 

They looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time, before Levi just went his room. Eren decided it would be best to just leave him alone for the time being instead of trying to ask him questions about why he just stopped talking to him. 

“So you know each other?” Sasha piped up from the her spot on couch. 

“Yeah. From a long time ago.” Eren sat down on the couch next to Sasha and began to tell her the story about him, Levi and Mikasa. 

“So you still love him?” Sasha looked at Eren with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

“Of course I still love him, but I’m not so sure he loves me anymore. It has been 5 years.” Eren so desperately wanted Levi back in his life. Deciding it was time to go to bed, Eren went to his room and prepared for his classes tomorrow. His first class tomorrow was Composition Forum at 8am.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up that morning, head still reeling from the night before. After seeing Eren again for the first time in 5 years he honestly didn't know what he was feeling. Why did Eren stop all contact with him? Why is he showing up now? He decided that it would be best just to get ready for his classes today and push his feeling to the side for the time being. Levi grabbed his book bag and snuck out of his bedroom door, hoping that he didn't run into Eren. Instead he ran into his sister, who offered to walk to class with him. As they walked to class, Levi decided to ask her her about her reaction to Annie so that way Mikasa wouldn’t ask him about Eren. 

“So, you like Annie huh?” Levi looked at his sister and waited for her to respond. Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at Levi. “How…?” Mikasa was turning a slight shade of pink. “I could feel you get stiff when she walked into the room last night.” Mikasa started walking again and mumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Levi to hear “she smells good.” 

“Mikasa, I think you should talk to her, get to know her. You never know, she might like you back” Levi had never seen his sister even remotely interested in someone. It would be good for her to find someone other than Levi to have in her life. “I’ll talk to Annie, if you talk to Eren. I know that I was mad at him for leaving us, for leaving you, but I know you Levi. I know you have never let go of him.” Levi knew his sister was right. 

As they walked to the front of the music building, that's where they parted ways. Levi walked through the big front doors and down the hall to his first class, Composition Forum. He sat at the desk near the back of the classroom, near the pianos. He sat there strategically so he didn't have to move his stuff around much when he wanted to play. Students started filing in with various instruments in hand and soon enough class was just about to begin. Just as the professor was about the shut the door there was a faint yelling from the hall. “Wait, im here! Don’t close the door!” Levi’s heart started racing, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. 

Eren walked through the door in a flurry of books, papers, and a violin case. He looked around the classroom, eyes finally falling on Levi. Before he could do anything, the professor told Eren to go take a seat. The only seat left for him to sit in was on the other side of the classroom and Levi didn’t know whether that was a good thing or if he secretly wanted Eren to sit near him. He missed Eren but he feels incredibly awkward about the whole situation. 

Throughout the class Levi kept stealing glances at Eren, every now and again catching Eren doing the same thing. The professor was explaining the major project for the semester. In groups of two, students will compose two separate pieces that compliment each other. The twist though, is that they have to compose it for each other and the group had to have different specialties, i.e there cannot be two painists together. 

Levi’s mind raced with the possibility of having Eren as a partner. He thought that this might be the perfect opportunity to let Eren know how he was feeling and to get to know him once again. Levi had never been good with words, but music always came so naturally to him. The professor started calling of names of groups and when Levi heard his name, he stopped breathing in anticipation. 

“Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger”

Fate was on Levi’s side.


End file.
